In the Fray 4 VersionA: Blotch of Darkness
by Perplexium
Summary: Yup... Rated for Violence


In the Fray 4 Version A: Blotch of Darkness

**Lugia**

There was a limited amount of time before the chunk of parallel energy reached Ulimion. Preparations were done. When the enemy rushes towards the Sol system, he or she would be bombarded by the sleek, camouflaged ion cannons set up on each planet. Reinforcements were coming. Also, Ratchet would attempt space battle inside his ship. There were no blind spots in which the enemy could sneak in.

"So approximately how long until the unidentified object enters the system?" Kirby inquired.

_So how long until interception, Ratchet?_ I relayed the message to Ratchet.

_Around eight minutes._ He thought, knowing I could read his mind.

_He says eight minutes._ I told Kirby.

"'He'?" Kirby inquired.

_Ratchet_. I replied.

We waited outside of the mansion, waiting for the entrance of this mysterious object. The suspense was probably killing Intri and Dimi. I wonder how their first fight will turn out?

_EARLY TAGET SIGHTING!_ The mental link was broken.

**Ratchet**

The turrets fired off one shot each before they shut down. I had programmed them to only shoot once, since by the time it reloads, the target would be out of range. The charged blue shot made streams throughout space like a comet's tail. Unmistakably, most of them missed.

"Commence operation," I said. Taking the wheel, I flipped the control panel to the combat panel. I tipped the ship towards the firing of the turrets and shot some of the normal lasers. They didn't do **SQUAT**. I circled my area, lacing electrical Megamines around. The blur came soon afterwards, shooting spear-like through the minefield. YES! The enemy took some hits, but was unfazed, unflinching.

"Lock-on missiles ready," the ship rang out. I turned the density of the explosives to "maximum" and sent ALL the missiles I had towards the blue and green streak. This was going to be a hard one to crack.

It didn't stop streaking towards Ulimion, like it didn't really matter that it was being bombarded at this point. I kept shooting my lasers while I gave chase. I had four minutes to weaken this now. I have to make this count!

"NUKE DEPLOYED," It shot off towards the blur, more than double its speed. It exploded, shattering the bomb into a million glittering pieces fluttering throughout space. The ion cannons now had a chance to hit the blur, since the nuke substantially slowed it down. Five beams rained down on the object; five beams came out at the other side. It came out of an infant position and made an arrow-shape with its body and started towards Ulimion again. That body. I've seen it before.

I shot towards the blur again, putting all the lasers I could, sinking them into the target. A piece of the enemy flew by my cockpit, fluctuating colors. TABUU!!! The realization came to me. Target is now identified.

_LUGIA!!!_ I yelled, reestablishing the mental connection. _ENEMY CONFIRMED. IT IS TABUU. YOU HAVE ONE MORE MINUTE!_

I immediately broke off, knowing that a conversation would distract me. I shot some more Megamines in front of me, all of them scoring one hit before becoming useless.

My time is up… Tabuu reached the planet. I have to join the fight… on land.

**Kirby**

"Tabuu has landed in the northeast corner of North America!" I immediately ran outside after using the intercom system, ready to have a lift to the location. Intriotic and Diminotic were already outside, with Dimi's Hydra already charged, glowing its eerie neon light. When I got near the Hydra, Dimi moved to the passenger seat. I took the Driver's seat. Lugia was already becoming a speck in the sky, way ahead of all of us. Intri started his takeoff, following Lugia and towards the battlefield.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled at Dimi, even though I knew that nothing can fall off once anchored on the star. Acceleration came fast and hard. The wind battered the invisible shield surrounding the Hydra as we raced out across the sea. A dot appeared on the horizon, instantly becoming more than five feet in height. We hit the rock, tilting it in our direction and turning it into a ramp.

"WHOAA!!!" Dimi cried out as we flew off the ramp, gliding over the ocean at over twice the speed of sound. Land appeared again, but this time, not a dot. It was a line of brown as the sun shone on the rocky beach. I immediately hit the brakes, not wanting to plow through the rocks, stopping short of the beach.

"Keep the Hydra out, they might as well be fighting in front of us," I said casually. I assembled the Dragoon in my hand, quickly grabbing a rope out of my stomach and tying it to the Hydra and the Dragoon.

I gunned the star, immediately heading towards a rock jutting out over the sand. We were flying! To my right, Lugia had already engaged combat. Of course, it just HAD to be over a city.

Lugia released a charged Aeroblast, which split into eight beams, then joining into one. He raked it across the sky, aiming for Tabuu. Intri was using Hydropump at the opposite of Lugia. I quickly untied the rope connecting the Dragoon and Hydra, causing the Hydra to release its speed.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Dimi screamed as his "weapon" streaked towards Tabuu, who was a little too late in noticing this.

**DIRECT HIT**


End file.
